The present invention relates to a matrix type liquid crystal display panel having orthogonally crossed strip electrodes, namely, matrix electrodes, and more particularly to a panel structure thereof.
For a matrix type liquid crystal display panel, the greater the number of line electrodes, the higher the resolution of a display. With such an increase in the number of the line electrodes, a period of time where a signal is applied throughout a line interval, in other words, a duty ratio is shortened, presenting a crosstalk problem. In the case where a display comprises liquid crystal material, a satisfactory contrast ratio is not available because a threshold voltage level of liquid crystal material is not definite and response thereof is dull. Several approaches to solve these problems have been suggested:
(I) the developement of a new liquid crystal material manifesting definite threshold properties; PA1 (II) a matrix address scheme is designed at the optimum conditions to allow a wide range of an operation margin (.beta.=(V.sub.on /V.sub.off); (III) a new electrode layout designed to enhance the resolution of a display. For example, as shown in FIG. 1(a), column electrodes are divided into the upper half Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2, . . . Y.sub.n and the lower half Y.sub.1 ', Y.sub.2 ', . . . Y.sub.n ' while line electrodes X.sub.1, X.sub.2, . . . X.sub.m are operatively associated in common with the upper and lower halves. An alternative way of FIG. 1(b) is that two adjacent line electrodes Y.sub.i and Y.sub.j are of a comb teeth shape to mesh with each other within a respective one of the line electrodes X.sub.j.
Although the first two methods (I) and (II) do not need modifications in the liquid crystal cell structure, it is not possible to increase, remarkably, the number of actuable line electrodes. In contrast, the last method (III) can surely obtain an increased number of actuable or useful line electrodes while suffering from complexity of cell structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid crystal display panel where an electrode lead scheme is relatively easy to manufacture and handle.